This invention relates to improvements in flexible fencing products which are useful for shielding and decorative purposes and more particularly to a woven fencing product which is protected to render it resistant to ultra-violet degradation, is easy to handle at normal temperatures and yet becomes relatively more stable at cooler winter temperatures, optionally having woven therein a plurality of open spaces which are arranged and constructed in such a manner as to assist in the use of the fabric as a fencing product.
It is already known to make fencing products from woven material such as, for example, canvas and the like. These products, when used as fencing materials, are fastened to posts or stakes that are fixed into the earth and spaced along the length of the fence as support means. It is also known to provide some form of post-receiving passageway through or on a flexible product for receiving posts or stakes that are used in supporting the fencing product, as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,474. However, a fencing material which is capable of withstanding extremely cold temperatures with concomitant extended periods of exposure to sunlight without degradation of the woven product and the individual fibers thereof has heretofore not been known.